Would You Still Call Me Superman?
by SenToChihiro41364
Summary: (chapter 8 added FINALLY!) Rose is new to Casper High and Danny is her locker mate and new friend. She finds that her boyfriend from her old school moves there to be with her. Then he flirts with another girl while rose and danny have other problems
1. Default Chapter

Me: I wrote this because I didn't like Too Busy Hunting Ghosts. Enjoy this one! You can review it at http:superman.so-yesterday.net instead of here if you want!  
  
Would You Still Call Me Superman? Chapter 1  
  
Danny Fenton sighed. He was stuffed in his locker again. He was about to fade through it in his ghost mode when he heard something from the outside. He couldn't stay in this position for long so he strained his ears to hear. He could hear there was a girl talking to Dash. "You must be Dash!" he heard her say. "What an honor." She said with major sarcasm. Danny felt Dash lean against the wall of lockers. "You must be that new girl!" he said. "Yep, unfortunately." The girl said. Then a moment of silence. Just a short one. Then the girl piped up, "Could you move? You're in front of my locker." Danny couldn't help laughing. Dash must have heard him because he opened the locker. "Too bad. You're locker buddies with him!" Dash laughed. Danny blushed. He must have looked silly being cramped up in his locker upside down. However, the girl didn't seem to care. "Looking forward to it." She said.  
  
Dash left while the girl stayed and waited for Danny to crawl out of now "their" locker. "I saw him stuff you in there. Does he always to that to you?" the girl asked. Danny brushed himself off. "This isn't the worst he does." He answered. He saw Sam and Tucker walking toward him. "Hey, Danny!" Tucker said, playing with an electrical computer-like thing. "Hey guys." Danny said looking at his shoes. "Hey Rose!" Sam squeaked. Danny's head shot up. "You know her?" he asked. "Well...not really I just heard about a new girl named Rose." Sam said. Rose smiled. "Great..." she said.  
  
Rose took out her schedule. Danny peeked over her shoulder. "Hey you are in every single class of ours!" he said. Sam saw excitement in his voice. "Well...isn't that something..." she said. Rose smiled. "That's good because I have no idea where anything is!" she exclaimed. "Don't worry!" Danny assured.  
  
The group was about to walk into their class when they ran into Mr. Lancer in the hall. "You're late Mr. Fenton and posse!" Danny groaned. "Err...Mr. Lancer...sir..." he started. "We were showing Rose around!" Sam piped up. Mr. Lancer raised a brow. Rose peeked up from behind her new friends and turned red. She was shy around teachers. "Ah yes, Rose, Danny's new locker buddy. You guys must have met!" Mr. Lancer stepped aside and let the group in the class. "Wow, I've never had teachers at my old school THAT strange." Rose said. She sighed. She reminded herself of her friends, her teachers, her everything. "What's wrong?" Sam asked. Rose sighed again. "Homesick." She only said that, and then sat down.  
  
Danny left her alone during first period which was math. Second period she seemed more cheerful. Just a little. When lunch came she was super shy. Danny guessed she was shy around lots of people. "Ugh." She muttered. "What?" Danny asked. Then before he knew it Dash was right in front of Rose talking to her. "Decided to hang out with these losers huh Rose?" he snorted. Rose gritted her teeth. "Better than hanging out with you in my opinion." She replied. Dash laughed but Danny thought he saw anger rise.  
  
"So Danny, its Friday do we go to your place after school?" Sam asked. "No way Sam, your place!" Tucker said. Rose had no idea if they were including her in there "after school" plans. Suddenly Danny's eyes shot open really wide. Sam and Tucker seemed to know why but Rose didn't. "What's wrong?" she said gaining fear. "Sam keep Rose busy with excuses while I take care of this." Danny whispered. Rose did not hear it as he planned. As he and Tucker ran off, Rose stood up. "No Rose it's okay. Danny just forgot about his science project!" Sam could have slapped herself for saying that! Rose would find out there was no science project next period.  
  
Rose calmed down for awhile. But deep down she knew it was something else Danny was doing! 


	2. Ch 2: My Boyfriend's Back!

Would You Still Call Me Superman? Chapter 2  
  
Reader, Rose did find out there was no science project the same day Danny and Tucker left the lunch table. The same day, she first arrived at Casper High. She thought about it for a few days. Strange things have been happening with Danny. Then she ignored it for 4 full weeks when Danny and his crew had become very good friends with her.  
  
"I'm telling you. Something is going on with him." Rose said into her phone. She was talking with her best friend from her old school, Melanie. "Hmm and what are you going to do about Andrew?" Melanie's voice emerged out of the phone. "I don't know, you told him we couldn't go out anymore when I'm half way across the country, right?" Rose replied. Andrew had been her boyfriend back in her old town. "No, he hasn't been at school for a very long time." Melanie replied. "Maybe he is sick." Rose said. She doubted that. Whenever Andrew missed school it was for a stupid reason. Like from a headache. "For 4 weeks? He must be throwing up every 2 minutes to miss that much school. The teachers don't say his name on the attendance list anymore." Melanie said. "They don't?? How strange. Well I gotta go see ya Melanie." She hung up.  
  
The next morning at lunch Rose gasped. "Oh no!!!" she hid behind Danny. "What?" Danny asked. "It's Andrew! My boyfriend at my old school! Why is he here?" Rose screeched. Danny looked. There was a boy looking around. 'Red Head' thought Danny. Rose got up and sat down. "He didn't move here just to be with me did he??" Rose groaned. "That would be crazy man!" Tucker said. Rose put her head in her hands. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She bravely looked up and of course saw Andrew and his goofy smile. "Hi Rose! I moved here to be with you! Isn't that great!" He looked around at Rose's new friends. "Who are these people?" he asked. "You didn't think I could make new friends could you?" Rose said. "Now you make me look stupid." Andrew said. Rose groaned. Danny and Tucker looked at each other while Sam looked at her food. "Look Andrew, it's great to see you and" she didn't finish. Dash came to the table and sat down. "How's it going at the loser table?" he laughed. "DASH GET OUT OF HERE!" Rose shouted. "Who's the new addition to the table?" Dash looked at Andrew. Rose opened her mouth to answer but Andrew answered for her. "I was her boyfriend back at her old place." Rose slapped her hand on her face. She couldn't believe Andrew made his family move all the way out here! "Andrew, why did you move all the way out here? You can't go keep doing stupid things just for me!" Rose ignored Dash, who was laughing insanely. "What you don't want me here?" Andrew asked. Rose ignored that. "Do your parents have jobs??" she asked. "Yes they do." Andrew answered. Rose's head dropped. Now it was going to be even harder to dump him now!  
  
At the end of lunch Rose ran up to Sam, Tucker, and Danny. "Rose, you went out with HIM for 1 year and a HALF?" Sam asked with a voice full of shock. "It looks like he wouldn't care anything about you!" she added. "We've had a few problems..." Rose couldn't finish because Andrew popped up. "I'm back!" he said. "Great..." Sam said. Rose did like Andrew. It was just freaky how he moved here just for her!  
  
Rose ran home. "Bye Danny! Bye Sam! Bye Tuck! See you tonight!" It was Friday so the three of them were going to hang out. As she burst in the house she grabbed the phone. She was going to call Melanie, but remembered her time was different then hers now and she was still at school now. The phone rang suddenly in her hand. "Hello?" Rose hated answering the phone because she was so bad at taking messages. "Hi," said a sort of familiar voice. "Hi..." Rose said. "What's up?" said the voice behind the phone. Now Rose knew who it was! Andrew. "I didn't give you my new number!" she said. She was just surprised, she was NOT saying she didn't want him calling. "Dash gave it to me." Andrew said. "How did Dash get it?" Rose said confused. "Who knows?" Andrew said. "Anyway, Rose I was wondering if you could come over later. My mom will tell you the directions. You could practically walk to every one's house in this neighborhood!" Andrew said. "Er...sorry Andrew I have plans with Danny and the gang today." Rose said nervously. "Darn it! What is with that Danny kid anyway?" Andrew said. "There is nothing wrong with Danny, Andrew. You aren't going to get like you were with Steven about Danny Are you?" Rose said annoyed. Steven was another one of Rose's best friends back home. He had a disability that made him act silly all the time. He was so much fun! She and him had cried so much when she had to move away!  
  
"No, it's just that..." Andrew muttered. "What Andrew? What is wrong with another one of my guy friends?" Rose raised her voice. "I'm sorry Rose...it's just that...there is something weird about him. I mean he's weird." Andrew replied. "Well, you're weird. Everyone's weird. And I like how Danny's weird!" Rose was getting annoyed now. "Rose...sorry...I'm sorry." Andrew said. "I gotta go." Rose hung up. "What is the matter with him!??" She muttered to herself. She dropped her bag and sat on the couch and turned on the tv.  
  
Later, Rose picked up the phone and called Melanie. "Hello?" Melanie answered. "Melanie! You WON'T believe this? Andrew moved HERE just for me!! Now he's HERE at Casper High!!" Rose screamed at the phone. "Yeesh, Rose that is weird! I always knew he'd do something stupid!" Melanie said. "Well, I feel like it was a stupid thing for him to do but shouldn't I be flattered?" Rose said. "Rose, he moved halfway across the country for you! Middle school kids aren't supposed to get THAT much in love! It's supposed to be for like people in their 20's in love movies when the need each other so they chase each other!" Melanie said. "Yeah...and on the phone earlier he was making fun of Danny." Rose said getting angry at the memory. "Jeez does he make fun of EVERY boy you're friends with?" Melanie said. "I dunno, he didn't say anything about Tucker yet. Well anyway, I gotta go I'm hanging out with Danny and everyone tonight! I hope I can come visit you and all the other soon!" Rose said. "Bye. Miss you!" Melanie said sadly. Rose hung up sadly.  
  
Rose rode her scooter over to Sam's place. She met Sam and Tucker there. Danny was there too! She melted when she saw him. 'Wait a minute!' she thought. 'What is happening?' She put a hand to her forehead and felt dizzy. She felt sick. She fell off her scooter. And then woke up. "Huh?" she muttered. Danny was crouched over her. "Rose??? Rose!!! Are you sick?" He was grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "No...no Danny I'm okay!" She closed her eyes and sat up. Then her eyes snapped open. She saw her friends around her. Just plain old Danny and posse...as Mr. Lancer called it. But she could have sworn Danny just had white hair. 


	3. Ch 3:: Secrets

Would You Still Call Me Superman? Chapter 3  
  
ME: I had no homework today so I am just going to sit and write. Enjoy!  
  
Rose and the group shook the fainting incident off their memories. They moved inside because it started to...to snow! "Snow is so pretty!" Rose remarked. "Wow it is starting to snow a lot!" Danny said pressing his face against Sam's window. Suddenly his eyes snapped open wide again, the way they did 4 weeks ago at the lunch table. Only this time Rose saw something different. A blue mist came out of Danny's mouth. "Danny? Are you going to faint like I did?" Rose asked him. She looked at him with so much concern that it made Danny feel guilty. "No Rose. No." Danny said. His head dropped to his chest. He took a deep breath. "Danny Fenton! You tell me what is going on and you tell me now!" She glared at him. Danny closed his eyes. "Danny! I'm talking to you!" Rose pushed his shoulder. She could see Danny was starting to sweat. "Danny!" Sam screamed. Both Rose and Danny looked up. "EAAEEAAAK!!!" Rose screamed. She was staring at a huge...ghost! It had Sam and Tucker at its feet.  
  
Finally Danny straitened up. He was no longer tensed. "If you hate me after I do this, please forgive me!" he said to Rose. "Danny!!" Sam screamed. Danny quickly grabbed Rose's shoulders and he kissed her. Rose was so stunned she could have died with more shock when Danny suddenly yelled, "I'm going ghost!" Rose tried to scream in confusion as the ghost stared at her but she couldn't utter a sound. Suddenly she looked at Danny. He was...changing!  
  
His hair went from sheer black to white! His eyes went to green and they were...glowing! His clothes changed to black and white! A memory sprang into Rose's mind. She WASN'T seeing things! When she fainted and woke up...Danny DID have white hair! The new Danny rose. He...flew!! "Who are YOU???" Rose screamed at the transformed friend she thought she knew! This...white haired flying freak was not the Danny that just kissed her...or was he? "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Rose..." Danny tried to explain, but the ghost gave him a giant punch and Danny went flying into the wall. Rose screamed. She tried to go to Danny's aid but Sam and Tucker held her back. Tears of anger sprang into Rose's eyes. They were hot tears that ran down her cheeks. She felt like fainting again. "Rose calm down!" Sam tried to comfort. "Who is that?" she screamed for an answer. "Danny Phantom." Tucker answered. He was trying his hardest to hold Rose back.  
  
Danny Phantom rose to his feet. "I am the box ghoooosttt..." moaned the ghost. "What are you doing back here? We are kind of busy here!" sighed Danny. "You must suffer..." the ghost was saying until Tucker let go of Rose and tossed Danny a thermos type thing. "What's that?" Rose stopped her tears. When Tucker let go of her, so did Sam. She now had free hands to wipe her face. "The fenton thermos!" Danny said happily as he reached out for it. "Oh no! The not box-like container!" the ghost screamed. Danny tugged the cap off the thermos and the ghost was sucked in faster than he had come.  
  
Danny closed the lid and lowered to the ground. When his feet touched the ground he changed back to ordinary Danny Fenton. Rose realized she had a headache. Danny cringed. He thought she was going to shout at him, or perhaps even slap him! Rose did clench her fists. She did stomp toward him. "Danny Fenton!" she yelled in his face. However, she just crossed her arms and smiled. "That is so COOL!!! Why didn't you tell me you were half ghost before?" Tucker looked at Sam and Sam looked at Danny. Danny shook his head. "I thought..." he stuttered. Rose ran up to him and hugged him tight. Danny sighed. "Don't worry I won't tell a soul!" she released him from her grasp. "But I'm still mad at you for not telling me! I thought I knew you!" she wanted to be mad at him, but she couldn't stop laughing. Then she thought of something. "Oh no! Ghosts do exist!" he hands came up to her face. "Yeah...hehe..." Danny said relieved.  
  
The phone rang. It was Rose's mom. She wanted Rose home. So Rose left Tucker, Sam, and Danny at Sam's house. Sam turned to Danny and started laughing at him. "What?" Danny said. In between a few giggles Sam answered. "You should have seen your face when she hugged you!!!" then she burst and tears started rolling down her face. Danny hunched up his shoulders and arched his eyebrows. "And did you see here when you kissed her??" Tucker joined in. Kissed?? Danny thought. Oh yeah. I kissed her. Danny tried to remember what it was like. He burst with emotion when his lips touched hers. He wondered if she was embarrassed by it. She didn't seem like she was.  
  
....MEANWHILE WITH ROSE....  
  
'Man what a GREAT kisser!' Rose thought as she got on her scooter. Then a goofy voice said in her head, "Now you make me look stupid!" "Oh my gosh! Andrew!" she wondered aloud. Did this kiss mean that Danny likes me? Do I like him back? That kiss was incredible! She rode home not really paying attention to reality.  
  
...BACK AT SAM'S...  
  
"Um Danny I just thought of a problem..." Sam said. "What about her...boyfriend?" she made a face of disgust when she said this. Danny sighed. "Oh, yeah. Andrew." "Danny..." Sam crossed her arms. "What I wasn't planning to do anything with my ghost powers...!" Danny said. 


	4. Ch 4: Betrayal

Yay! I'm on a roll here! I've written 2 chapters in 2 days! -------  
  
Would You Still call Me Superman? Chapter 4  
  
Rose crept into her new house. It actually smelled familiar! Like every home should. She crept past the kitchen doorway where her mother was. "Rose!" her mother's voice traveled into Rose's brain. Rose cringed. "Yes mom??" She backed up and walked into the kitchen. "Did you have fun at Sam's?" Bulls-eye. There was the question Rose didn't want to answer. 'Yeah mom, I figured out Danny is half ghost and he kissed me!' Rose thought. She almost laughed aloud. "Yeah Mom I did!" She reached for a cookie but her mother slapped her hand. "After dinner!" her mom hissed. Rose rubbed her hand. "So what did you do there?" her mom asked. "Why do you need to know EVERYTHING?" Rose asked. Before her mom answered, she continued, "Sorry, rough day at school." She put on an innocent smile. Her mom smirked. "So, what'd you do?" she asked again. Rose wasn't used to lying. "Umm...we watched movies...and..." she drummed her fingers on the counter. BRINNGGGGG!! The phone rang. It was Andrew.  
  
"Hey Rose, busy tomorrow?" Andrew asked. 'Tomorrow's Saturday...' thought Rose. "Umm...I don't know what I'm doing."  
  
.....MEANWHILE AT SAM'S.....  
  
"You like her don't you Danny?" Tucker teased. "Duh! Why would he kiss her then?" Sam pointed out. "Why did you kiss her anyway Danny?" she turned to Danny. Danny was thumb wrestling with himself. "I kissed her because I thought she would hate me when I turned ghost. I kissed her so she'd know how I felt. It seems like she forgot all about the kiss anyway." Danny said. Silence. Sam and Tucker didn't know what to say. Danny grabbed his stuff and just walked out the door. He suddenly walked back in. "Forgot my shoes." He laughed and put them on. "Wait, Danny." Sam said reaching for his shoulder. He turned around. "Tell her how you feel. She should know something is going on because of the kiss. It doesn't seem she really wants Andrew around." Sam said.  
  
The next day Rose was walking to Andrew's house. Yet again, another new one. Andrew had moved to many new houses in the same town back where she lived. She hesitated before she rang the bell. Her finger was 2 seconds away from pushing it when the door suddenly opened. "EEEAAAKKK!!!" she screamed. She remembered that scream from yesterday when the...what was it he called himself? Oh yeah, the box ghost came into Sam's house. Now another ghost was standing right in front of her in Andrew's house. And this ghost...was really...really big!  
  
Rose was paralyzed in fear. "ANDREW!" she brought up her courage to scream behind the ghost. The ghost reached for her but Rose dodged it. She landed in the snowy lawn that was planted in front of Andrew's house. She heard Andrew running to the door. The ghost gasped and looked around, as if looking for a place to hide. With a quick POOF it was gone. "Drat!" she heard it yell. Rose got up and ran in the house trembling. "What's wrong Rose?" Andrew said from behind her. "ACKK!" She jumped. "Jeez, don't scare me like that!" she glared at Andrew. She was still shaking. "Sorry...are you cold or something?" Andrew said, obviously noticing her shivers. "Huh...oh yeah I am!" Rose said. 'Perfect excuse. Now I need to find Danny!' she thought. She wanted very much to ask Andrew why there was a ghost at his door. She actually wanted to ask why there was a giant black haired, ancient mummy ghost woman in his house!  
  
"Andrew I need to use your phone!" Rose said. "What for?" Andrew asked. "Just give me it!" Rose said impatiently. When Andrew gave her the phone she shut herself in Andrew's bathroom. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Andrew yelled. "Just give me a minute!" Rose hissed. Andrew planted his ear against the door. He could hear her pressing the buttons! Suddenly Rose punched the door. Hard. "Owww!" Andrew rubbed his head. "No eavesdropping! GOT IT?" She shouted to the door. "Yes..." Andrew sat on the stairs. "Wonder what's up with her?" he whispered to himself.  
  
....IN THE BATHROOM....  
  
'He better not be listening again!' Rose thought. She stopped pressing numbers into the phone and pressed the "OFF" button. She pressed her ear against the door to see if she could hear Andrew's breathing. "Coast is clear..." she whispered. She took the trembling phone that was in her trembling hand and dialed Danny's number. 'This probably isn't the best time to do this...' she thought. She hung up the phone and stepped out of the bathroom. When she opened the door it hit Andrew's face. SMACK. "OUCH!" yelled Andrew. "ANDREW! I told you not to eavesdrop!" Rose screamed. She then got back to her cool and remembered what she was supposed to do. "You didn't even talk to anybody!" Andrew said. "That is because...I don't feel good anymore...I want to go home!" Rose said. She walked to the door and opened it slowly. "Are you okay?" Andrew asked reaching for her. "Yes!" Rose said running out the door before Andrew laid a finger on her. "Hmm...That's not the direction where she lives!" Andrew said to himself.  
  
Rose ran down the street as fast as she could. When she reached Danny's house she was out of breath. She knocked the door rapidly with both fists. Danny's dad answered the door. "Oh...Hi...Mr. Fenton! Is Danny there?" Rose breathed. "Hey Rose!!! We weren't expecting you here! What's the matter did you see a GHOST?" Mr. Fenton exclaimed. "No...No...you don't need to worry about ghosts Mr. Fenton!" Rose gulped. "Danny! Come down here!" Mr. Fenton shouted and then left the doorway. Rose heard Danny running toward the doorway. She felt weird suddenly. Like nervous. Would Danny believe her? Rose smacked herself.  
  
"Rose?" Danny said from the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Rose opened her mouth to say something but closed it and looked up at something behind Danny. Danny followed her gaze. Danny's dad was standing behind Danny in the doorway listening. Jack (Mr. Fenton) started whistling a tune and walked away.  
  
"Danny come with me!" Rose looked around for Danny's Dad and the ghost. She shut the doorway and grabbed Danny's shirt sleeve. "What is it Rose? What's the matter?" Danny trampled on after her. "We need to get Sam and Tucker but first..." she let out a scream and turned Danny around. Danny gulped as he started at a ghost. A ghost with long black hair and a crown over her head. Her clothing was Egyptian skirt with a matching top. Jewels were thrown all over he sleeves. She was a ghost all right. 


	5. Ch 5: Look In Your Mirror

Would You Still Call Me Superman? Chapter 5  
  
FROM ME: forms an angry mob NO NEW DANNY EPISODES TILL 6/18!!! NOOOOOO...  
  
Danny stepped in front of Rose. "Going ghost!" He shouted. He changed to Danny Phantom. A spark of shock went through Rose, even though she saw him as Danny Phantom before. "Oh Wow! Bringing Danny Phantom with me would be double the fun!" The ghost snickered. "Who...are you?" Danny asked. The ghost looked at him like he was a loser for not knowing her name. "Why, I'm the one and only Typha! Princess of Phebois!" the ghost screamed. "I'm hear to fetch her!" Typha pointed to Rose, her finger so close to Rose's face that Rose had to bend backwards. "And..." the ghost rubbed her hands together. "...to make things even better...I have you to tag along with her!" she laughed maniacally.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Danny yelled. "What do I want with her???" Typha pointed violently at Rose again. Rose ducked behind Danny. She grabbed his shoulders. 'What am I doing?' she thought. But she wouldn't take her hands off. Danny didn't seem to care anyway. "She is the reason that I'm dead!" Typha screamed.  
  
....MEANWHILE AT THE PARK....  
  
"Where in the world is Danny?" Tucker exclaimed. "According to his schedule, he should be here!" he tapped his finger on an electronic device. "Shh...Tucker LOOK!" Sam grabbed Tucker behind a tree. "What?" Tucker said. "Shh!!!" Sam pointed toward 2 students sitting on a bench a few feet away. Tucker gasped. "It's Andrew and Paulina!" he whispered. "Shhh!!!" Sam said again with a finger to her lips in warning.  
  
Paulina was leaned against the back of the chair with her arms crossed. Suddenly her hand came to heart. "Wow, that is so sweet!" she was saying. Sam held her breath. Suddenly Andrew's hand took Paulina's. "You'll get through it!!" He said to her.  
  
....BACK TO DANNY AND ROSE....  
  
"You...LIE!" Danny screamed at Typha. "How can she kill you when you died years ago?" he asked. Typha scrutinized him. She then crossed her arms. "She's my sister." She looked behind Danny at Rose. "What?" Danny said. He scratched his head in confusion. Typha rolled her eyes. "I...I don't understand..." Rose decided to speak. "Listen, around 56 BC. We had our own ancient civilization." Typha began. "It wasn't in Greece...It wasn't in Rome...and not in Mesopotamia either." She continued. "Where was it then?" Rose asked. Typha gritted her teeth. "I was getting to that!" she growled. "Anyway, it was in this very spot or town if you prefer. If you are asking how we were kept secret, we lived underground." She flew next to Rose. She took Rose's face in her hand. Rose tried to pull it away. Danny reached out to grab Typha's arm but he didn't succeed. Typha's other hand pushed him back. He quickly got back up and grabbed Rose's shoulders. "I had a sister born when I was 15. Her name was Rosita." Typha took her other hand and put it on Rose's other cheek. She cupped her face. "You look just like she did when she was 13." She whispered. "AND NOW YOU MUST PAY!" she threw an arm up in the air and formed a firey green ball. "WAIT!" Danny formed his own green fire ball in his hand. "Why must she pay? You need to finish your story!" he said aiming for Typha's face. Typha's fire ball disappeared from her hand with only a puff of smoke left.  
  
"Just because I look like her..." Rose started. "SILENCE!!" shouted Typha. She began to circle around Danny and Rose as she told the rest of her story. "She caused my death. It's for me to know and for you to never find out!" she lashed out at the two of them and grabbed their arms. Rose closed her eyes shut as she was...flying through the air? She opened her eyes when she felt a hand grasp hers. It felt so good because it was Danny's.  
  
Typha flew into Rose's house. It was deserted because her mom went to some meeting. "Look into your mirror sister!!!" Typha pushed Rose into her room. Rose looked back at Danny and then looked into the mirror. She just saw herself. "What?" Rose asked Typha. Typha pushed Rose into the mirror!! Danny gasped and tried to grab her. Typha laughed and flew into the mirror with Danny in her grasp. 


	6. Ch 6: Gone by the Hour

Would You Still Call Me Superman? Chapter 6  
  
FROM ME: Sorry I was too lazy to write, plus I had a lot of homework  
  
Rose landed on a cold floor. It was very dark and only a few lit up glass balls. Rose got up and brushed herself off. She started pounding on the wall with both fists. She wanted to go home. Suddenly a flash of light blinded her and she fell to the ground. Typha with her ghostly tail wrapped around Danny's chest and arms emerged into the dark room. Rose looked around. Typha made the room a little brighter, also with Danny too. She noticed on a small table there was an hourglass with purple sand.  
  
"Where are we?" Rose demanded. Typha however, just laughed. "You'll find out." She chuckled. The she rose into the air with such speed it was scary. Her hand started to glow green. She glared at Danny. He turning invisible and escaped Typha's grasp. Typha exploded with rage. "Where did you go? I swear you better show up or you're girl friend is going to get it worse than she will ever get anything in her life!" she screamed. Rose felt an invisible hand drop on her shoulder. She immediately knew Danny was there and he was apologizing. Slowly, Danny appeared behind her. His head drooped. Typha laughed. "I knew you'd do that just for her." She continued to raise her hands and then she thrust them at Danny. Danny closed this eyes preparing for pain. Nothing happened. "Oh wait a minute sorry, wrong thing." Typha gulped. Then she rose again with great speed. Her hands glowed red this time, she thrust them at Danny and he was forced against the wall. Chains formed around his arms, legs, and unfortunately for Danny, his neck.  
  
Rose gasped. Typha laughed. Danny tried desperately to get out. "You'll never...get away with this!" then he felt very strong pressure in his body that made him go tired. Rose heard his arms and legs drop and bang against the wall. Typha laughed manically. "She is STILL going to get more than she will ever get in her life! You stupid, stupid child!" she was laughing very hard now. Tears streaked down her face and she clutched her ghostly stomach. Rose traced a circle on the concrete floor. "He's not stupid..." she said aloud. Typha turned to her. "Get up child, and say that to my face!" she said. She thrust a hand up in the air and Rose flew up in the air and then down again in front of her. Rose gulped as she gazed in Typha's eyes. But still, she had to do, what she had to do. "He's not stupid. He gave his life to me." She didn't look at Danny. "What? By showing himself? That was stupid don't you see sister Rosita?" Typha pointed threateningly at Danny. "You don't know what's in store for you, child. And neither does he." She continued. Rose took a step towards Danny. "Well, by showing himself," another step toward him, "I at least know he's here," she took another step, still looking at the floor, "and we will find out what happens together." She could hear and feel Danny's breath now. She held on of the chains but quickly let go. It burned her fingers! Typha laughed. "Burns doesn't it." She snorted. Rose ignored her. She took one of Danny's hands and felt a jump inside her. "At least I know, he's always right here." She said. She leaned close to him and kissed his lips. She felt a surge go through her, and also felt Danny feel stronger. He didn't look hopeless anymore. His green eyes started to glow again. She released and then pushed away a piece of his hair from his face. "Never give up." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Typha grabbed Rose and took her away from Danny. "Well what's your face, bring... it... on." Danny said. He glared at her. Typha glared at him. Rose looked at Danny then Typha, then to Danny and then to Typha. It was like some sort of movie when 2 people are glaring at each other from opposite sides, and they go to one person's side, then the others. She always thought it was funny, and Danny and Typha doing it was especially funny. She giggled. That unfortunately reminded Typha of her plans. "You think that's funny Rosita?" Typha screamed. "It's ROSE. How do you know I'm your sister anyway, just because I look like her doesn't mean I AM her!" Rose said. "Well you are and to prove it..." Typha flew over to the table with the hourglass. "This..." she said staring at the hourglass like it was the most sacred thing in the world. She started laughing manically again. "Is the Death Hourglass. It was given to me on the day of my death. The unknown face who handed it over said it was my destiny to keep this and find my sister. And finally after all these years, this unknown force has brought me to you." She rubbed her hands together as if getting ready for a very good meal. "And I brought your little boyfriend with me also to watch you..." she didn't finish. "You didn't bring my boyfriend," Rose piped up. Danny had to admit to himself that he felt a stab of envy. Typha looked at her with curiosity. "What are you talking about? You just kissed him!" she said. Danny blushed. "Yes you are correct. I did kiss him. He may be the boy I like, but not my boyfriend." Rose said. She found it hard to look at anybody when she said this.  
  
"But that doesn't make sense." Typha said. "Oh yes it does. My boyfriend is back in town. He doesn't know anything of this..." she put her hands behind her back. "Ah, cheating on him eh?" Typha said with a smile. "No!" Rose stomped her foot. "Well, enough talk! I haven't got all day!" Typha said. She thrust up her arms for the third time since they've arrived in this strange room. They began to glow blue. "WAIT!" Danny shouted. Rose had cringed ever since Typha's hands had risen and her eyes were closed. She popped them open. Typha sighed. "You didn't tell us what this hourglass does." Danny said. He started to get tired again. Typha didn't lower her glowing blue hands. "I don't have time for this!" she said. She threw her hands at Rose and blue steams rushed to her body. Rose screamed and fell to the ground. Typha laughed manically again. Danny started to fly but the chains held him back. He tried to faze through the chains but as he guessed, he couldn't. Rose was dead. Danny knew this because her ghost rose out of her body, as Typha's hand rose.  
  
Danny felt a burst of sadness go through him. His vision blurred as tears sprang. He was ready to choke on them. He blinked them back and saw Typha grasp Rose's ghost. The young ghost looked very scared. Danny looked down at Rose. She looked like she did when she fainted. Only now she was really dead!  
  
Now, as the narrator of this story, I must interrupt for a minute to say that it was Typha that made her faint. She saw Rose's surprised reaction when she suddenly thought of Danny as cute. Danny had turned ghost to make sure, and Typha disappeared, angry as Danny turned to ghost mode. Okay back to story.  
  
Typha, laughing of course, watched as Rose's ghost sucked into the hourglass. The frightened ghost shrunk and watched terrified as the purple sand was dropping over her. "Nooooooooooo!!!" Danny screamed as he watched Rose getting buried in purple powder. He shut his eyes.  
  
....AT THE PARK....  
  
Sam tripped over the tree root. She was now able to be seen by Paulina and Andrew. Andrew gulped. "Sam?" Sam got up and glared at him. Then she turned to Paulina. "What were you guys talking about?" she asked. Paulina cupped her hands together at her chest. "He was saying the most wonderful things about me!" she said. Andrew slapped himself in the head. "So you were...let's say...flirting?" Sam said. "Oh yes!" Paulina said in her oh-so-annoying voice. "Interesting..." Sam glared at Andrew. "Wouldn't ROSE like to hear about this..." she said. "NO!!!" Andrew burst.  
  
....BACK WITH DANNY....  
  
Danny opened his eyes. Rose's ghost was neck high in powder. "All I need to do is..." he felt a power surge through him. Must be the adrenaline inside him, or maybe something else he didn't know, but his tore himself of the wall with the chains still on his limbs. It took all his strength so he grew weak. He heard Typha scream, "Nooo....!!!" And something crashed to the ground. Danny fell to the cold floor for the first time since he came to this place and looked up. The hourglass had fell and broke over Rose's dead body. 'Would you still love me if this didn't work?' Danny thought. 


	7. Ch 7: Tell Me By Kissing

Would You Still Call Me Super Man? Chapter 7  
  
Sam and Tucker crept to Danny's house. When his parents told them that Danny went out with Rose Sam boiled up. But then Danny's mom said that Rose was really freaked out. "Like she saw a ghost..." Jack said. Then he told them he had to go and "look around".  
  
"I wondered if Rose saw a ghost..." Sam said as She and Tucker went to knock on Rose's door. When no one answered they shrugged. "I don't know where anyone is!!" Sam said. "Danny blew us off for Rose." She grumbled. "Well, Sam what if they had ghost trouble?" Tucker pointed out. "Oh yeah" Sam said. "Hey Sam I'm going to ask you questions really fast and you say the first thing that comes to mind okay?" Tucker said as they sat on a bench in Rose's back yard. "Okay..." Sam said suspiciously. Tucker let a smile escape onto his lips. "What's your favorite vegetable?" he shot at her. "Asparagus." Sam said quickly. "Favorite movie?" Tucker asked. "Jaws." The answer came uncontrollably out of Sam's mouth. 'It's time.' Tucker thought. "Do you like Danny more than friends?" "Yes!" Sam covered her mouth. "Tucker, that was mean!" Sam said.  
  
"But, you didn't look mad when he kissed Rose?" Tucker said. "I didn't know I liked him until after then." Sam started pulling grass blades out and twisting them into knots. Suddenly a flash of light came.  
  
OKAY HOLD IT...before we figure out what happens, me the narrator will have to tell you what happened to Rose and Danny. Well, when we last encountered them Rose was dead and her ghost was stuck in an hourglass which had time pouring on her. Danny broke himself from the wall and knocked the hourglass.  
  
Danny sat up. The chains on him were now very heavy. He looked at the floor. The purple powder had gone away, Typha was nowhere, and Rose was on the floor. Her arm was horribly bleeding. Danny crawled over to her. "Oh no, It's broken." He couldn't touch her, because it would probably give her terrible pain. Rose's eyes fluttered open and she winced in pain. She took one look at herself and gasped. "EEEAKK..." she said when she saw the blood everywhere. "I'm back in my body." She gasped. "And I'm dying!" she shrieked. Danny put a hand on her uninjured arm. "It's only a broken arm, not a broken head." Danny assured her. Rose smiled at him also with a wince of pain.  
  
Danny carefully picked Rose up and Rose passed out probably from loss of blood or pain. Danny looked around for Typha. "She must have disappeared when the hourglass broke. Or not." He muttered and flew through the wall. When he was back through Rose's mirror and back in her room he saw Sam and Tucker sitting in the bench.  
  
Okay now the flash of light was Danny going through the wall and appearing in front of his friends. "Ewww..." Sam shrieked. Blood was all over Rose's shirt and Danny. "We should call the ambulance." Tucker said. Danny changed back to normal Danny. "Come on follow me to my house!" He said.  
  
The trio with a girl with blood all over her walked towards Danny's doorway. "Danny what will we say happened to her?" Sam asked. Tucker was eyeing her ever since she admitted her secret. "Tuck? You alright?" Danny asked. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Tucker said. Sam made a "cut it out" gesture by taking her hand and pretending to slice her head. The door opened and Jazz stared down at them. "Ick..." she said. "Call the ambulance!" Danny said.  
  
After an hour or so, The ambulance showed up. They whisked Rose and the others to the hospital. (Danny told his parents he was going of course.) "Hello? Rose's mother?" Danny said into the phone in the ambulance truck. "Yeah, um, Rose is on the way to the hospital-what? Yes she's okay. Only a broken arm I assure you. How did I happen? Um, she was...was..." Danny tried to think. Sam grabbed the phone. "We were walking and Tucker accidentally tripped her and she went tumbling down a hill. Um, no you cannot speak to her right now. Alright see you then." Sam hung up. The man who was treating Rose's wound to stop bleeding smiled. "She'll be just fine."  
  
In the waiting room, Sam and Tucker were whispering. Finally Sam cleared her throat. "Danny..." she took his hand. (Luckily no one was in the waiting room right now.) "What happened to you guys?" She asked. Danny looked around to make sure no one was coming or was in the room. "This crazy ghost named Typha, claimed Rose was here former sister, Rosita." Danny whispered. Sam tightened her grip on his hand. He blushed. "Typha, killed Rose, and put her ghost in an hourglass, while I was chained to the wall." He continued. Sam and Tucker's eyes bulged. "She killed Rose? But how..." Sam muttered and Danny put his hand over her mouth. "I broke off the wall, and knocked the hourglass over. Typha disappeared and Rose's ghost came back to her." He said. He took his hand off Sam's face. "Danny," Sam pushed away some hair that was in Danny's face, just like Rose did. "Did Rose kiss you?" she cupped her hand on his cheek. She leaned forward and gave him a brilliant kiss among his lips. "Like that?" she asked. Danny nodded in awe.  
  
Rose's mother arrived just little before the doctor came in. "Is Mrs. Whatchin here yet?" he asked. His glasses where all the way down on his nose. Rose's mother got up in a frantic motion. "She is fine, I assure you. We have placed a white cast on her wound and she is ready to go home. She will have to return for a check in 8 weeks." The doctor said. Rose peeked up behind him. Her arm all bandaged up in a hard white material, and it was planted in a sling.  
  
On the ride home, everyone signed Rose's cast. Danny hardly spoke at all and neither did Sam nor Tucker. So Rose decided to keep quiet too. Danny was secretly so messed up inside. 'Okay so Sam loves me? Or does she? Rose likes me right?' It was a long ride home, and Danny fell asleep. He had a dream. And when he awoke he was at his house in Rose's car. "Rose's mother, do you think Rose could stay here a bit longer with Sam and Tucker and I?" Danny asked. Mrs. Whatchin didn't hesitate. "I'm not sure...she should be tired." Rose protested to her mother's reply, "Come on mom! I'm fine!" Her mother gave in and the foursome left the car. Sam took Danny's hand, and Danny jerked ready to protest, but it felt so good... 


	8. Ch 8: Meant to Be

Would You Still Call Me Superman? Chapter 8  
  
FROM ME: Sorry this took ages! Danny: It sure did. Me: Well, maybe it was cuz I was fretting over how your new episode is coming this Friday! Danny: Maybe it wasn't! Me: Maybe it was! Danny: growl Me: growl  
  
Rose flipped. "Um, Sam..." she said feeling a bang of anger. She took Sam's arm that was holding Danny's hands and tore it away from his. "Yes?" Sam said crossing her arms. Rose felt tears come up. "Don't pretend you don't know what you were doing!" Rose said rudely. "What? He's not your boyfriend. You've got your own moron to deal with." Sam said. (oooooohs would come in the audience about now ) Rose clenched her fist and looked at Danny. He was looking at the grass. "Who are you calling a moron?" she screamed. Sam thought about whether to tell Rose about Andrew and Paulina. She didn't have to wonder for long. "Andrew...was holding Paulina's hand!" Tucker said. Rose glared at him. "No...No...He wouldn't. Not after what he did for me!" Rose cried now. "Well, guess what? He did!" Sam said. "We saw them!" Tucker added. "Maybe...maybe he was..." Rose started walking back. She didn't know why Sam was being so mean. "He was saying," Sam put on her Paulina impression, "He's saying the most wonderful things about me." Now Danny stepped into the game. "PEOPLE!!!!" he shouted louder than he ever did in his whole life. Both girls glared at him and snarled. "I hate everything!" Rose said, and then she ran. She ran home.  
  
Sam watched Rose run. She then turned to Tucker and Danny. "She's all about herself!" she stomped her foot. "What about you Sam?" Danny said nervously. "What?" Sam gave him a confused look. "Yeah Sam, you knew she liked him, and now..." Tucker started. "It's not my fault she went on kissing Danny behind Andrew's back!" Sam burst. "You girls are unbelievable!! I just want friends okay! I got enough on my back!" Danny yelled and then stomped in his house where Jazz started talking about the thesis of something or other. Danny didn't care and just ran to his room. Sam and Tucker heard his door slam shut. "Why do I feel like this is my fault?" Sam said looking at her shoes. Tucker gave her a "think about it" look and then walked to his house. Sam lay down in the grass alone. The silence and bright sun made her sleepy and she fell asleep.  
  
Danny lay in his bed thinking about Rose and Sam. Soon he fell asleep as well. He dreamed about Sam. Little did he know Sam was dreaming the same dream. You see, in this dream, Sam and Danny were walking down a beach together. They were not hand in hand. They giggled as water tickled there toes when the waved reached them. Butterflies were all around them in all different colors. One of the butterflies flew in front of them and suddenly changed into a man in a black suit with a book. He had weird glasses and white gloves. He cleared his throat and said, "Do you Danny Fenton take this Sam Manson to be forever your wife?" he looked at Danny. Danny's mouth hung open and he looked at Sam. Before he knew what happened, he said, "I Do." At this point Danny's eyes fluttered open. It was still light outside. He wondered if Sam had gone home yet. He looked at his window. She was sleeping in his yard.  
  
Rose had run in the house and jumped on her bed and burst into tears. She was mad at Sam for stealing Danny, but she was even madder because she knew Sam never stole him from her at all. Sam was right about what she said. She already had a boyfriend, who Sam said she saw flirt with Paulina, the popular one at Casper High. Her tears leaked down her face and on to her cast. One dear ran down the cast and on Danny's name. The marker smudged and Danny's signature seemed to disappear.  
  
The phone rang. Rose picked it up. Andrew. His name dropped in her head like a bomb. "ROSE!! ROSE!! Did Sam tell you anything? I've been calling you every half hour where were you??" Andrew's shouts hurt her ear. "I...sort of broke my arm..." Rose said. She told herself she sounded ridiculous. Andrew laughed in disbelief, but he still asked. "How'd you do that?" Rose paused. She couldn't tell him about Typha! "Um...I was riding my scooter with Danny, Sam, and Tucker and I fell over..." she lied. She felt awful about it. "Oh well, feel better. And don't believe anything Sam tells you. She's lying I was never with Paulina." Andrew said. Rose stopped dead for a second. "Andrew, she told me...and if you were never with Paulina, how would you know..." she twirled the phone cord with her uninjured finger. "to tell me that Sam was lying?" Silence. "Okay...so maybe I was with her." Andrew said finally. "But we weren't flirting. Paulina is slow and thought we were. I was trying to make her feel better that's all." He continued. Rose didn't know what to believe.  
  
Sam awoke from her dream, she slept till the part when she says "I do". She woke up and looked at Danny's house. She felt a surge go through her like someone was stepping inside her. She felt like she wasn't alone. She turned around and saw Danny standing there smiling weakly. "Danny!" she gasped. She didn't know what was happening but she just sputtered, "We're meant to be!" 


	9. Ch 9: Relatively Wrong

Sorry this took so long!!!  
  
Would You Still Call Me Superman? Chapter 9  
  
"What?" Danny said kneeling on the grass next to Sam. "You had the same dream didn't you?" he touched her arm. Her mouth opened in awe. "We got married..." she stuttered sitting up. "Yes I know." Silence banged in their ears for quite a while. "What about Rose?" Sam suddenly said. "What about her? She's already got a boyfriend." Danny picked some blades of grass from the ground. Sam smiled and took his hand making him drop all the blades of grass.  
  
"Danny, I" Sam started, but then stopped because of footsteps were being heard. Danny and Sam both looked behind them. Both sighed in relief as it was Tucker. "Man you guys would never guess the crazy dream I had during my nap that I never intended to have." Danny laughed. "Did Sam and I get married?" Tucker taken aback, lifted his hand halfway through the air. "Okay...maybe you can guess..." Sam giggled. "We all had that dream." Tucker plopped down on the grass next to Danny. Sam quickly jerked her hand away. "Weird..." Tucker said. "Weird indeed..." he said again.  
  
Sam twirled a piece of grass and eyed Danny smiling. Then when she caught Danny's eye she tossed her head toward Tucker still smiling. Danny got the idea and coughed. "Uh Tuck, we'll see you later kay?" he took up and shooed Tucker off. "Umm...Okay, bye guys." Tucker ran off. Danny sat back down next to Sam when Tucker was not even a dot in the distance. Sam took his hand again. "What is this that I'm feeling? We...we're just friends..." she got up and ran away. Danny quickly got up. "After all that!" he shouted after her with his hands up in the air and then disappeared in his house, not realizing they were doing this whole thing in front of his house and Jazz was watching through the window.  
  
Jazz turned away from the window when she heard Danny open and close the door. "Hey...Danny..." she said waving and small wave. Danny stopped and looked at her concerned face arching his eye brow. "What are you on about?" he said leaning against the wall. "Nothing, Rose's sister called and told me about her broken arm..." Jazz said. Danny looked at her in shock. "Rose has a sister?" Jazz stared at him with disgust and not with concern anymore. "You've known her for like what 3 or 4 months and you don't know about her sister?" Danny shook his head. "Jazz, she doesn't have a sister, she..." He stopped as a blue mist escape from his lips. "Gotta go bye!" he said and he rushed upstairs. "Oh not that thing again." Jazz ran after him. She crept up the stairs and saw Danny change from Fenton to Phantom. "Yep, it's that thing again." 


End file.
